The soldier and the lady
by Bernardofoquita
Summary: Plot: after a request of changing the rules of Sensha-Do. The Japan Sensha-Dō Federation added the rule that boys could enter this sport, and now infantry was allowed meaning that there would be infantry battles and not only tank battles. Ships: Assam /Australian female OC (I wanted to make it an Assam x Rosehip fanfic but well maybe next time c:), Darjeeling/Kay
1. Chapter 1

At St. Gloriana High School:

"How am I going to tell the girls that the Federation changed the rules of Sensha-Do?" Darjeeling asked herself in her bedroom while she was changing her clothes before going to practice

Practice went totally normal, nobody noticed that the commander wasn't herself that day, only Orange Pekoe who spends a lot of time with Darjeeling noticed the strange behavior of her friend. After practice Pekoe asked Darjeeling if she could stay under the excuse of talking about "strategies" but it was a lie so she could know why Darjeeling was so nervous

After talking a bit of tanks and strategies Pekoe decided to make the definitive question

"Darjeeling-sama, I noticed that you weren't feeling okay today during training… Is there something wrong?"

Darjeeling froze in fear knowing that they already noticed. But she sighed, cleaned her throat and said

"No… I should talk all of you tomorrow, you need to know something about Sensha-Do" "But please don't tell anyone I want to tell them the notice tomorrow"

Pekoe only nodded and went to her apartment, Darjeeling did the same. After entering into her room she changed into her sleeping clothes and stared at the ceiling for a while before finally falling asleep.

The following day nothing happened until the meeting that Darjeeling planed with her team. Most of the crew were talking happily thinking that she was going to tell them that they were going to have another match. The other were drinking tea or just stayed silent waiting the British commander

"Okay… Listen!" Darjeeling said in a scared tone that alerted more than one

"The Federation called, they said that they will change some rules of Sensha-Do…" Darjeeling continued before being interrupted by Rosehip

"What?! What do you mean that they will change some rules?!" Rosehip asked making her spill her tea

"Rosehip please… Let her finish" Orange Pekoe said putting her hang on Rosehip´s shoulder

"They said that now boys are allowed in this competitions, and that infantry will also be allowed" Darjeeling said

"But… This sport was always a thing for women, why would they add boys now?" Assam asked confused to her commander

"I know, I know… But some schools wanted boys to also take part of this activity"

"Infantry?" A girl asked from the crowd

"It's the soldiers that go on foot" Assam answered to the girl

The girls stared to make a lot of questions at the same time making Darjeeling more nervous knowing that now it was more complicated to explain the situation.

"Be quiet please! I didn't finish" Darjeeling said trying to keep control of the situation

"We have to start training with the boys, we are having a match next month against Anzio and Kuromorimine" Darjeeling continued "They wanted us to fight against both of them to recreate the battles of El Alamein." (Don't take it as an offense I just putted that name because it was the first battle that came to my mind)

"Isn't it a bit unfair? 2 vs 1" Assam asked

"Actually it's going to be 2 vs 3" Darjeeling answered "we will fight alongside with Saunders High school (USA) and another high school that represent Australia and New Zealand (ANZAC High School? Or would it be considered as an offense?)

"Any other question?" Darjeeling asked to her teammates "No?" "Alright let's get prepared"

All the girls left the room and went to their houses knowing that it was already late, Assam and Rosehip were the last to leave because Rosehip invited Assam to stay at the house that day.

"So… What do you think?" Rosehip asked to her friend

"About this new rules?" Assam answered

"Yep" Rosehip said while waiting for the cars to stop

"I'm a bit scared… But at the same time I like the idea of adding infantry to the matches" Assam said while they were crossing the street

They kept talking about the new rules until they finally arrived at Rosehip´s house. It was small but really tidy, Assam was surprised about it knowing that Rosehip it's the type of person who is really active.

Both girls kept talking for a while before Rosehip decided to make a commentary that made Assam a bit angry

"So… You will see Christian again" Rosehip said winking to Assam

Assam only answered by blushing a bit and letting a sigh "Rose… I, thanks for reminding me that my ex-boyfriend might take part of this" she said before letting a tear run through her cheek

Rosehip covered her mouth knowing that she might have made her friend angry "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's nothing, I know you didn't mean to" Assam said cleaning her face

At Saunders High School:

"Commander…" Alisa called Kay

"COMMANDER!" Naomi called her without response

"Slap her, if she doesn't want to wake up by the good way we will wake her like this" Naomi said to Alisa

*SLAP!*

"What the?!..." Kay asked violently getting up from her bed

"Finally… We thought that you would never wake up" Naomi said while chewing her bubblegum

"Ugh… What do you need?" The American commander asked

"Well, we wanted to bother you… And Darjeeling called" Alisa said while trying not to laugh

"Okay…" Kay said before finally getting out of her bed and going to the bathroom to change her clothes

After taking a shower and changing her clothes Kay grabbed her phone and marked the phone of Darjeeling.

"Kay! Did Alisa wake you up?" Darjeeling asked giggling a bit

"Ha, very funny you" Kay said a bit annoyed "Anyways I don't think you called just to tell me that" Kay added

"No… We need to talk" Darjeeling said to Kay making the blonde girl freeze in fear "It's about Sensha-Do"

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again jeez…?" Kay said "Anyways you tell me when and where and there we can meet and talk"

"How about today around 5 in the park?" Darjeeling asked

"That's fine by me" Kay answered before finishing the call

"So…" Naomi asked behind her "Are you going on a date?" She added making fun of her commander

"Shut up…" Kay said before leaving the room

After classes Kay went to the park where she had to meet Darjeeling. When she arrived she saw her with her school uniform. Both saluted at each other and started to talk about the topic of discussion

"So… They changed the rules?" Kay asked to Darjeeling

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you because we need your help" Darjeeling said before drinking a bit of her tea

"What kind of help?" The American commander asked the British commander

"Well, they are organizing an event about the battles of El Alamein. And they made the groups…"

"El Alamein…" Kay tried to remember "Oh yeah I remember now… Wait, groups?"

"Yes… Gloriana, Saunders and another school are going to represent the allies, meanwhile Kuromorimine and Anzio are the Axis"

"And that other school what country do they represent? Kay asked

"They represent Australia and New Zealand, I think that their school was ANZAC High School" Darjeeling answered

"Okay… We will help" Kay said getting up from the bench and stretching a bit

"Really?" Darjeeling asked in surprise

"Anything for a friend" Kay said winking to Darjeeling making her blush

Notes:

ANZAC High School… Yeah I know I'm really lazy to imagine a name

Sorry for bad grammar or bad sentences… English isn't my strong language (Spanish it's my strong language mainly because I'm from Argentina


	2. Chapter 2

At Anzio High School:

"Okay listen up! Next month we have our first joint match with Kuromorimine against Gloriana and Saunders" Anchovy said to the crowd that were listening to her "We will show the world that Anzio isn't weak! ANZIO will be victorious this time!" she added

"Duce! Duce!" the crow starting shouting

"We have new rules now! Infantry will be allowed and also boys will drive tanks and be infantry just like us! We might have an advantage with that" Pepperoni said making all the girls shout even louder "Duce!"

All the crowd went to different directions in order to practice driving, shooting a rifle or just to make physical activities to be in shape for the match. Anchovy decided to go to a room to plan the strategies for battle alongside Pepperoni and Carpaccio.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!" Duce said

"Sorry to interrupt you… But its Maho Nishizumi from Kuromorimine, she wants to talk to you" A soldier that was outside the room handed the phone to her leader

"Maho?" Anchovy asked "Do you need something?"

"I want to know if you have a plan for the match" Maho answered "I sent Erika to inspect your troops and equipment so you better have a good strategy or I will be the one to destroy you"

"We… We were just planning on the strategies right now" Anchovy answered "Wait… have you already sent Erika here?" "Without telling?"

"Relax… She is at the airport now, she will be arriving in 3 – 4 hours so you have time to prepare your army" Maho said before finishing the call

"Pepperoni… Tell everyone to get ready, we are having an inspection in 3 – 4 hours" Anchovy said to her teammate

"Roger that" Pepperoni said before leaving the room

"Carpaccio, I need you to teach everyone how to handle a rifle and how to drive a tank" Anchovy said

"But Duce… Driving a tank takes time" Carpaccio protested

"It was an order!" Anchovy shouted to her teammate

"Okay…" Carpaccio said

All the school of Anzio was a complete chaos about all the girls and boys that wanted to take part of Sensha-Do, the backyard was filled with infantry units that were practicing how to shoot, reload and throw a grenade. All of the weapons that they use are like the airsoft weapons so there isn't a threat of actually killing someone

The area of operations for tanks was also filled with light and medium tanks from Italy and some that were given as a gift by Kuromorimine.

The visit of Erika was short but really uncomfortable for the Italian side. Every mistake that Anzio could mean a defeat for the "Axis". Erika was a bit amused by the handling of the weapons and by the joint operations that the infantry and the tanks did together.

"Congratulations… You passed the inspection" Erika said giving a small smirk

Erika left without saying other word, making the ambience feel extremely heavy, after she left all of the girls and boys of Anzio started cheering and celebrating knowing that they might have a chance against Gloriana, Saunders and ANZAC.

At Kuromorimine High School:

Maho was waiting for the message of Erika to tell her if Anzio was prepared or not, after she received the message saying that Anzio might give a small fight against the "Allies" she started preparing the troops and the tanks for the battle.

All the troops started practicing tactics of battle with tanks, insurgent tactics like "Bomb-cars", etc. Some of them decided to study the real battle of El Alamein to know the tactics and why the Allies won that battle. Maho meanwhile was inspecting the tanks and studying the terrain to know if the tanks will be able to drive without problems in that terrain.

"Maho…" A woman called her

"Yes?" She answered

"Take care… You don't know but ANZAC it's known for being really aggressive during hand on hand combat" Shiho said to her Daughter

"Mother, it's a simulation of a war… I might get hurt, wait ANZAC?" "Wasn't ANZAC the joint armies of Australia and New Zealand during both World Wars?" Maho asked her mother a bit confused

"Yes… But looks like a school that has the theme of those two countries decided to take that name, I had to fight against them twice. And trust me… They are really hard to fight" Shiho said before leaving her daughter

*Sigh* "So ANZAC huh?" Maho said before she kept reading her book about El Alamein

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in…" Maho said

"Commander, Erika arrived would you like me to tell her something?" A guard asked

"Tell her to come here, we need to plan the strategies" Maho said

"Roger that." The guard said before closing the door and

Some minutes passed and she still didn't get any notices from Erika, until she heard a knock on her door making her a bit angry knowing that she couldn't concentrate. It was Erika that finally arrived and was ready to plan strategies.

Both girls stayed most of the day in the room planning strategies and talking about the new school that might be a threat during the battle.

"I heard there is a new school that will help Saunders and St. Gloriana" Erika said to her commander

"Yeah, let's hope that they aren't like Jatkosota High School" Maho said while looking a picture on her phone

"If they are that aggressive as they say we might be prepared for a lot of hand on hand combat." Erika said while looking at the map "After all there will be a lot of trench warfare so we should be careful"

Tanks will also be a threat" Maho said after letting her phone on the table

"But we have the anti-tank cannons…" Erika said before watching the image on the phone "So… you are in a romance with the commander of Jatkosota?" Erika said. The phone had an image of Mika kissing Maho's cheek.

"Shut up and let's get this ready" Maho said before turning off her cellphone "Maybe I can tell you the story behind that photo" she added


	3. Chapter 3

At ANZAC High School:

The girls and boys of ANZAC never got the notice that they would fight against Kuromorimine and Anzio again. ANZAC used to have a big rivalry against Kuromorimine, the rivalry even got so aggressive that sometime they ended up getting into fights that injured more than one.

Most of the boys and girls who enlisted as infantry had to pass a physical test and in case that they passed that test they would start learning the basics of handling a rifle, hand on hand combat, how to reload a rifle, etc.

The only reason for failing the exam was for being easily tempered, they didn't care if the enlisted was tall, short, slim or fat. If they passed the physical exam and could handle a rifle, sub machinegun or an MG they could take part.

Lucy, a tall student with long brown hair and light blue eyes enlisted with her cousin in the infantry. She managed to pass the physical exam without any problems. She didn't need to do the weapons handling part because she was the daughter of an Australian soldier and a Japanese language teacher.

During her childhood she spent most of her life under protection of her mother, her father was hardly ever at home due to the insurgency in the Middle East. When her father was at home he taught her how to handle a rifle, and a bit of self-defense tactics. At the age of 10 her father left to Afghanistan for the war, and 1 year later he would die during an ambush.

Lucy finally passed her final test and she was finally part of the Sensha-Do team of ANZAC, while she was returning home she heard someone calling her

"Lucy! Wait for me!" A voice shouted from the distance

It was Claire, a friend of Lucy since her childhood

"Hi Claire!" Lucy waved and waited for her friend to reach her

"Is it true?" Claire asked "You enlisted for the ANZAC team?!" She asked more excited

"Check it yourself" Lucy said as she showed her uniform to her friend (It's the African uniform that the British used during WW2 only that this uniform could be with the Brodie helmet or the Australian slouch hat)

"Wow…" Claire said "Are you going to show it to your mo… Shit, didn't mean to"

"It's okay, I'm going to show it to my aunt" Lucy said trying not to cry

"So, how is your mother? Is she still sad?" Claire asked trying to comfort her friend

"No, she is okay now. But now she is working in another country about international security and that stuff" Lucy answered "So now I live with my cousin and my aunt and uncle"

They day passed like a normal day, Lucy showed her uniform to her family and to her little sister, after that she stayed that room staring at the ceiling trying not to cry remembering the day that they got the noticed that her father was dead.

The following day she had to stay after class because they were getting visits, St. Gloriana and Saunders were going to visit them to plan the strategies for battle. The mission of Lucy was to alert her commander in case that both schools come earlier than expected, and to take the names of those who entered from those schools.

St. Gloriana came first, all calm and without any problems they gave their names to the guards and waited for the commander of ANZAC.

"Name?" Lucy asked to one of the member of St. Gloriana

"Orange Pekoe" The short orange haired girl answered

"Next!" Lucy said "Name?"

"Darjeeling, I'm the commander" Darjeeling answered

"Alright… Name?" Lucy asked

"Assam" the blonde girl answered

"Assam… Cute name" the brown haired girl said making both of them blush a bit

"Next!" Lucy said "Name? Uh… Is every alright?" she asked to Rosehip

"She is Rosehip, and don't worry about her she can't stay still" Darjeeling answered

"Okay…." Lucy said adding the last name to the list and reading it to the commander through a radio

"Well done, please wait for Saunders and do the same that you did with St. Gloriana" The commander said to her

*with St. Gloriana*

"What?" Assam asked to her commander

"I think she is flirting with you…" Darjeeling said to her trying to hold her laugh and making her gunner blush even more

"You think?" Assam asked looking again at the Australian "soldier"

"Miss Darjeeling?" a girl with the African uniform asked

"Yes?" Darjeeling answered

"The commander says that we will wait until the American commander arrive to start the meeting, sorry about the delay" The guard apologized and returned to her spot

"That… Or she/he didn't prepare anything and just organized the troops" Darjeeling asked to herself

When the American team finally arrived they started to prepare the plans for the battle, first they had to introduce themselves to the Australian commander and vice commander

"My name is Kay and I'm the commander of Saunders High School" Kay said

"My name is Darjeeling and I'm the commander of St. Gloriana High School" Darjeeling followed

"Nice to meet you Kay and Darjeeling. I'm Commander Sophia and this guy next to me it's my vice Commander Christian" the commander said shocking Darjeeling knowing that Assam´s ex-boyfriend was the vice-commander of this school

The planning started peaceful but later it ended in insults and shouting between commanders, both Darjeeling and Sophia ended up crying at the end of the discussion meanwhile Kay almost ended up beating up Christian.

"W… What happened in there?" Orange Pekoe asked to Kay who was consoling Darjeeling

"That fucker, she wouldn't listen… Bloody wanker" Kay answered

"Um… Excuse me?" Lucy asked to Kay

"What?" Kay answered in an aggressive way towards Lucy

"The vice-commander asked to please leave this school, they already called the buses so they would send you to your carriers"

"Tell him to fuck off, first he insults us and now he wants us out of his school?" Kay asked to the scared soldier who was holding her radio with fear "Hey, sorry for being rude towards you but it's just that your vice-commander it's a total jerk… Fucking Christian" she added making Lucy a bit more confident

"Christian?" Assam asked moving herself next to Darjeeling "Please don't tell me that he is here…" She said

"Wait… You know my vice-commander?" Lucy asked looking at Assam

"He was my ex-boyfriend" Assam said moving a bit of her hair that was in front of her face "So he is your vice-commander huh?"

"Yup, and to be honest he is the worst commander that I have ever heard in my entire life" Lucy said giggling a bit making the other soldiers look at her.

Radio: "Lucy! Come to my office right now!"

"Shit…" Lucy said making her a bit scared

"Good luck girl, and take care" Kay said as she and the rest of both teams left the school

"I will stay a bit…" Assam said

"Me too" Rosehip said as she sat next to Assam

"Alright, your ship leaves al 20:30 PM don't be late" Kay said as she left

It was 17:00 PM. The two British girls were waiting for Lucy who was talking with her superiors about the argument that happened between Kay, Darjeeling, Sophia and Christian. Lucy came out a bit angry

"What happened?" Assam asked to the Australian girl who now was sitting next to them

"Nothing, they just insulted me for not making my job" Lucy said as she left an angry sigh "They even mentioned something related with an event that marked my childhood"

"Oh…" Rosehip said "Would you mind telling us?" she asked

Lucy didn't answer but only got up and went to the bathroom as they heard some sobs coming from her

"Oh no…" Claire said as she walked past Lucy "You asked her didn't you?" she asked

"Um… Yeah" Rosehip said looking a bit scared "Why?" she asked

"Well, Lucy comes from a family that every member who joined the army ended up in a tragedy… Her father who was a really good man died during an ambush in Afghanistan" Claire said as she got up and went to her house

"Never knew it" Assam said a bit surprised about that…

The three girls talked a bit about how they entered this sport, about their personal lives, etc. It was 19:30 and the British girls decided to go to their ship

"Hey… Take care, both of you" Lucy said as she guided them to the exit

"Don't worry, we will!" Rosehip said before leaving the school


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry for making this 4 chapters boring, it's just that I wanted to make an introduction for the Australian themed high school. But yeah, expect the following chapters to be a bit more exciting. Enjoy

St Gloriana, 2 weeks before the match:

The day passed like every other day at that school, the only different thing was the combined exercises with the "infantry", most of the crew still felt weird knowing that the battles wouldn't be any more tank on tank combat.

Darjeeling felt a bit weird combating not only tanks but also against infantry, after their daily training Darjeeling sat alone outside the place where they kept their tanks. A male soldier came and sat next to her.

"Commander… May I ask you something?" The soldier said taking out his helmet showing his short red hair

"Go on… You want some tea?" Darjeeling asked offering the soldier a cup of tea

"No thanks, I just drank a cup of coffee." The soldier refused "May I ask… are you afraid about the upcoming match?"

"I'm a bit scared… Anzio doesn't have heavy tanks, but they are smart. But the real threat it's Kuromorimine" Darjeeling said while she was looking at her tea

"Kuromorimine?" The soldier asked

"It's a school that represent Germany, they are known by their strategies and their brute force. They, Pravda and Ooarai really gave us a hard time during the matches that we had in the past" Darjeeling answered

"Oh… May I ask another question?" The soldier asked a bit scared this time "Hope I'm not bothering you with this questions"

"Don't worry you aren't bothering" Darjeeling said smiling to the young student

"I heard that you had a fight with ANZAC High School… Is it true?" The red haired boy asked the British tank commander

"Yeah…" The commander answered a bit sad

"Let's say that we started good but the commander and vice-commander didn't want to listen" she continued

"And they also insulted me and the American commander considering our teams as weak…" She finished

"Those guys deserve a lesson" The soldier said with an angry tone

"Yep, also something funny during our visit" Darjeeling said giggling a bit

"Let's say that a female guard was taking our names to tell them to her commander… And when Assam told her name to the guard she considered it cute" She continued

"And after that I teased her a bit saying that maybe the guard was flirting with her" Darjeeling continued

"Oh, and do you think that she was really flirting with her?" The soldier asked

"Nope, I think she just considered Assam's name cute. That's all" The commander answered

Darjeeling and the soldier continued talking a bit, before the soldier had to leave to his house knowing that during night his bigger brother had to go to work and nobody could take care of his children.

"By the way… My name it's Mark" the red haired soldier said before putting his helmet back on and going to his house

"I'm Darjeeling" the blonde girl answered while getting up

Darjeeling went back to her house, she didn't notice that she had some messages from Kay on her phone

Kay: "So… How were things today?"

Darjeeling: Good, nothing new. "Only that I stayed talking with a guy"

Kay: "Oooh… Is he handsome?"

Darjeeling: "Shut up you… You know that I have a crush"

Kay blushed a bit after she read that message, she was in love with Darjeeling. She felt like that after the match against the University team when they helped Miho and Ooarai team so they could defend their school.

Kay: "Mind if I ask who it is?"

Darjeeling: "Well… she is blonde, I almost kissed while I was helping her with her English homework"

Darjeeling knew that maybe she messed up after that message, but she didn't know that Kay also had a crush for her. Darjeeling blushed after reading the message remembering when Darjeeling almost kissed Kay´s lips during a night that she stayed to help the American commander with her English homework.

At Kuromorimine:

"Is everything ready?" Maho asked to Erika who was supervising the tanks and the equipment

"Yes… We have everything in order" Erika answered "You never told me the story of you and the Finnish commander"

"I said that I would tell you that story another day not now" Maho answered annoyed

"Sorry" Erika apologized

Maho and Erika continued supervising the equipment of the Kuromorimine team and were doubting about sending some supplies to Anzio team.

"Should we send them some of your supplies?" Erika asked to her commander

"We should… After all I don't think that Anzio will make a lot of effort during the battle" Maho said

Maho went to the planning room before being intercepted by one of the commanders of the infantry

"Commander Maho" The infantry commander said "May I take a minute to talk to you please?" She asked

"Okay… What do you need?" Maho asked a bit annoyed knowing that she couldn't plan the strategies that day

"Do you think that we should make a Blitzkrieg attack on the enemy before they entrench themselves?" The commander asked

"It's a good idea… But, we don't know how many soldiers they have, If they have anti-tank cannons" Maho answered

"Also… We can't just throw a Blitzkrieg attack just like that… We have to see where they entrench themselves… We might have an opportunity against ANZAC High School, it is said that they had a fight with the British and American commanders" Maho continued

"Roger that…" the commander said before leaving

"So Darjeeling and Kay got into a fight?" Erika asked

"Never thought that Darjeeling would get in a fight" She continued

"Yes, apparently the Australian commander considered both teams as weak… And also she insulted Kay and Darjeeling" Maho answered as she looked her watch

"Weak huh?" Erika asked

Maho entered into the planning room and continued to look into the maps trying to plan for strategies and trying to select the best location to make the outpost. She also tried to plan the best locations to set up anti-tank mines and to entrench soldiers so they could make ambushes.

At ANZAC:

When the noticed arrived at ANZAC High School, most of the students were shocked. Even the Federation considered banning ANZAC from the match knowing that they were violating the rules. When Sophia got the notice she went straight to Christian and slapped him with all her forces,

"Hey! What is your problem?!" Christian said

"You and me… In the meeting office right fucking now" Sophia said as she carried the newspaper to the meeting office

"Okay… Jeez" Christian said before following the commander

After Sophia and Christian entered the room, Sophia closed the door with force making the guards scared knowing that their commander was angry and they didn't want to intervene in the argument

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" Sophia asked Christian

"What?" Christian asked lighting up a cigarette

"You just insulted the British and American commanders. Now everybody thinks that we are the worst school in all Japan" Sophia shouted even louder hitting a newspaper on the desk

"Even MEXT it's after our asses thinking if they should ban us from Sensha-Do" Lucy continued as she unwrapped the newspaper and showed the note to her vice-commander

"They deserved it… They wanted us to be on the defense, and we aren't known for being a defensive team" Christian said in a lazy tone trying not to look to the newspaper

"Jesus fucking Christ… First you insult the commanders of both teams, and then you decided to insult Lucy" Sophia continued

"You insulted her because she really didn't do her job? Or because you are jealous that she is flirting with your ex-girlfriend?!" Sophia asked making Christian drop his cigarette

"She didn't do her job… Wait, she fucking did what?!" Christian said before coughing "So Assam just came to our school and you didn't tell me?" Christian continued "I'm going to kill Lu…"

"I didn't hear her name… But this isn't the topic of discussion, we are talking that you insulted Lucy, you had to remind her of the death of her father" Sophia interrupted Christian

"So you are going to kill Lucy just because she considered your ex-girlfriend´s name as cute?" Sophia asked "A lot of boys consider my name as cute but my boyfriend knows that it's a compliment not a way of flirting" She said before leaving the room

"If you excuse me I will contact both schools and try to solve the problems… Maybe you should do the same or just quit, it's the first match that we have after 10 years since they banned us when your father almost killed a member of the opposing team" Sophia said before closing the room

Christian was alone lighting another cigarette and looking an old image of he and Assam sharing a kiss on their lips during Valentine's Day.

"Fucking Lucy…" Christian said to himself as he continued smoking on the office

Hi, just wanted to say that sorry if there is a bit too much swearing in this chapter but I can't hold it, it's in my nature to swear a lot. I will take a bit more to make the following chapters, I need to read again about the battles of El Alamein.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day:

The girls from Saunders and St. Gloriana were the first to arrive at "El Alamein" a deserted place with a small town that limited with the sea. Whoever dominated that city had the privilege of having fresh supplies. Both schools decided to make their HQ in a camp that was around a 100 kilometers from the town, they took that idea so they avoided being destroyed or being surrounded by the "Axis".

The objective was easy, whoever destroys the enemy HQ first wins. If any of the HQS are destroyed that team will have to abandon the battlefield. It meant that every decision that they take could mean a victory or a defeat.

"Shit…" Kay said to Darjeeling

"What?" Darjeeling asked

"Nothing, I'm a bit nervous. Never thought that they would literally make Sensha-Do even harder" Kay answered before going with her troops

Kay made her way were the American troops made their tents and kept all the equipment safe from enemy attacks. She saw that her troops were happy about being there, even if they knew that this battle might be lost they kept hope

"So… When are you going to kiss her?" Alisa asked to her commander

"I don't know… But it's not the time now to think about romantic stuff" Kay answered to Alisa

"Okay, but have you already declared to her?" Alisa kept insisting

"Nope, I think I will declare to her tonight… After all tomorrow we have to investigate the town" The blonde commander answered while going to see her tank

The day kept normal. 2 hours later ANZAC High School finally arrived. The only problem that they had was that ANZAC didn't know where the allied HQ was.

"Commander!" A voice shouted from a tent

"Yes?" Darjeeling asked

"It's the commander from ANZAC, they ask where the HQ is" The radioman answered "Should I tell them?" he continued

"Let's send a small convoy to pick them up, we can't risk our safety…. We don't know if Kuromorimine or Anzio finally arrived" Kay said

"But…" the radio man tried to protest

"Do it… I will go" Darjeeling said before being grabbed by Kay

"No… I will send Naomi and Alisa to pick them up" Kay said before releasing Darjeeling's arm

"Alright…" The soldier said before saying it to the Australian commander

Both American tanks followed by some British medium tanks and two Crusaders made their way to the point where the Australian where waiting for them

"I don't like this…" Alisa said communicating it to the other tanks and to the HQ "It feels so weird… And so silent" She continued

"Come on, don't turn around now, you are close to the Australian team" Kay said trying to calm down Alisa

"I see them" Naomi said "Wait… Kay, we are fucked… Looks like ANZAC decided to engage the enemy" She continued as she saw a destroyed tank at the distance and smoke coming out of it

The British and American tanks finally arrived at the point where the Australian entrenched themselves. They had to exchange a firefight with a scout group from Anzio. 4 Italian soldiers and one light tank got destroyed and 3 Australian soldiers got injured.

"Finally you arrived… I thought that you would abandon us" Sophia said trying to take her breath

"We didn't know you got into a firefight with Anzio, we didn't hear gunshots" Alisa said to the commander

"Let's stop talking and let's get moving" Christian said from inside a GMC truck

"The wounded will go in the trucks! Make space!" Sophia said as she got in her tank

Lucy gave her sit to one of the wounded soldiers, she and some other soldiers decided to go on top of the tanks, thing that was extremely dangerous knowing that the battle finally started thanks to Anzac

The trip was extremely tense, they knew that Anzio might have heard the firefight or got the news from the only soldier that was able to escape. The biggest threat was Kuromorimine and their tanks, the anti-tank cannons from St. Gloriana were no match against the heavy tanks. Their only hope were the Churchill tanks and the M4 Sherman.

When they arrived they were greeted by Darjeeling and Kay. They guided the wounded into the medical tents, Darjeeling asked Sophia is she could go with her into one of the tents to tell her all the plan that they had in mind with Kay.

"Wait… I saw another town not far from where we were waiting for you, the problem is that I saw a large column of armored vehicles entering the town, I suspect those vehicles belonged to Anzio" Sophia said

"Maybe, but first we will capture the town that it's located at 100 kilometers from here" Darjeeling said as she drank her tea

"Okay… Do you need me to prepare some of my troops?" Sophia asked

"No, today we will just prepare this camp. Tomorrow we will send some troops to take the town" Darjeeling said "Let's hope that we they didn't take that city" she added

At the Axis HQ:

The Axis HQS were far one from the other, Kuromorimine planted their HQ in a zone that had a small lake and had small mountains. While Anzio planted the HQ in a small town near the Allied HQ.

"I heard the scout team of Anzio got defeated by the allies" Erika said to Maho

"Yeah… They were lucky, those Italians don't understand that they can't charge just like that. This place doesn't have a lot of zones to take cover" Maho said

"Commander… Sorry for interrupting you" A soldier said entering the tent where Maho and Erika were talking

"Go on…" Erika said

"Um… A soldier from Anzio arrived she wants to talk to you" The Afrika Korps soldier said

Maho and Erika left the tent and saw a beaten up female soldier that was sitting while drinking a bit of water. The soldier was the only one that could escape from the firefight with ANZAC

"Commander Nishizumi…" The Italian soldier said

"Maho" The short brown haired girl said

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, we weren't able to defeat ANZAC" The girl said

"Just that?" Erika said "We already know that" she continued as she went to see her tank

"No… The Australian made their camp near to our HQ" the beaten up girl said, she didn't know that the Australian team moved their camp to the HQ of the allies.

The soldier got up and went to the truck that transported her from her HQ to the German HQ. Maho doubted the information of the Italian, she knew that if they attacked the Australian team, St. Gloriana and Saunders could make a joint attack and take out Kuromorimine out of the battle.

"New plan… Erika send some of our soldiers to take Alexandria, if we keep that city we might have a strategic point to make ambushes" Maho said as she pointed the city on a map

"But Maho, we don't know where the Allied HQ is. Maybe Alexandria it's under allied control" Erika protested

"True… Then send a pair of scouts to recon the zone" Maho answered

Erika left the tent and went to the barracks, she called 4 members to enlist as scouts. She told them not to engage the enemy, in case the enemy opens fire they must contact with her and hold their ground. She wouldn't accept retreat, the only retreat that they could do was in case that Alexandria was under allied control.

The four soldiers were 2 machine gunners, 1 radio operator and a sniper. The only boy in the scout group was the second machine gunner. The group went in a pair of motorcycles towards the city. They left their vehicles when they were close to their objective.

The radio operator and the sniper located themselves in a small mountain of sand and kept guard of the situation for 2 hours.

"Any news?" one of the machine gunners asked

"Nein… I can't see anyone" the sniper said "fucking sand, it's making me really uncomfortable" she added

"At least it isn't snow" the other machine gunner joked

"Shhh… do you hear that?" the radio operator asked

The four soldiers heard the sound of a vehicle moving towards their position, the girls decided to hide in an improvised trench that they made in case of combat. What they didn't know it was that the vehicle belonged to Anzio.

The girls heard that the vehicle stopped right next to their trench and heard some footsteps approaching them. The sniper decided to confront them pointing one of the Anzio soldiers

"Jesus fucking Christ! We thought that you were the allies" The sniper said

"Nope, we were scouting the area, we wanted to check where is the allied HQ" the officer of the Italian team answered

"Well… We are also scouting for the HQ, and we were trying to see if that town was occupied or not" the male machine gunner said as he pointed the city with his finger

The Italian and German groups decided to stay together to scout for information, it became darker and darker and both teams still hadn't found any information. They almost engaged the enemy twice after they saw some patrols of American troops.

Both groups were now far from their respective camps, so they made their own camp for the night. They used the Italian truck as a shelter in case spiders or snakes come out on night, they felt insecure because they didn't know if the allies would send patrols during night or maybe the axis may have sent another patrol and they could think that the truck belonged to the allies.

At the allied HQ:

Kay was spending time with Darjeeling inside of one tent. The allied team had the problem that they didn't have enough sleeping bags for all the soldiers so some of them had to share it with another soldier or sleep without it. Kay offered Darjeeling to sleep with her, Kay used the excuse that it was the least that she could do for her.

"Thanks kay…" Darjeeling said as she lied of the floor

"Hey… It's nothing" Kay said as she lied next to Darjeeling

"Um… Kay… I have something to tell you" Darjeeling said nervously

"I also have something to tell you" Kay said

"Kay… For this time that have spent together, for the time that you cheered me up during the fight with Christian I have to say that I…" Darjeeling said before being interrupted by a kiss on her lips

The kiss was short, but both Darjeeling and Kay enjoyed the kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at each other

"Sorry… I just got carried away" Kay said as she giggled "I love you Darjeeling" She confessed

"And I love you too" Darjeeling said as she kissed Kay´s forehead

The couple didn't know that one of the crew members of Alisa heard all the discussion, she rushed towards the tent where Alisa and Naomi where sleeping.

"Commander…" The crew member "Are you awake?" She asked

"Yes… What is it?" Alisa asked as she lazily opened her eyes

"She finally confessed her feelings towards the British commander" she whispered, she didn't know that Naomi was listening to them

"Fucking finally…" Naomi said as she smirked and left a small giggle

"Were you listening to us?" Alisa asked

"It's not difficult to hear you if I'm next to you" Naomi answered "Now go to sleep, we need to have energy for tomorrow" she added before falling asleep again


	6. Chapter 6

*The other day*

Lucy was the first one to wake up from her team, she got out of her tent and decided to breathe fresh air. While she was walking around the base she noticed a familiar face sitting next on top of a British tank. She came closer to the girl that was alone reading a book.

It was Assam who was reading a book about the battles of El Alamein and Tobruk, she didn't notice that Lucy was approaching. Until she stopped reading and she noticed her.

"Oh… Didn't know you were there" Assam said as she closed the book.

"Wanted to breathe a bit of fresh air" Lucy answered stretching a bit as she carried her rifle on her back. "Anyways what were you doing here alone?" Lucy asked

"Well, I got interested about the battle that we are representing so I wanted to study about it and also about Tobruk" Assam answered as she showed the book to the Australian girl.

"Mind if I read it with you?" Lucy asked.

"Wow… Good move Lucy first you fucked up making the press think that you are flirting with the ex-girlfriend of Christian and now you want to read a book with her? Sure she is cute but… What's next, teaching her how to shoot a rifle?" she said to herself.

"Uh… Sure!" Assam said letting Lucy sit next to her and continued reading now with Lucy.

"Um… Shall we start reading?" Lucy asked opening the book.

Both girls continued reading for a while until they started hearing the footsteps of the rest of the camp that were finally waking up. Lucy got down as fast as she could to avoid another fight with Christian.

All the infantry were preparing their weapons and equipment, they were going to have a long day. The infantry lined up in lines depending their "Nationality" UK, USA or Australia.

"Alright… Listen up! Today we are marching towards Alexandria, that city it's important, whoever controls it has an strategic point for ambushes and for logistics" Kay said to the soldiers that were listening to her.

"What kind of threats will we confront?" An American soldier asked.

"We expect some clashes with Anzio and Kuromorimine soldiers, also expect the threat of medium tanks and half-tracks" Darjeeling answered.

The soldiers started getting onto the trucks and the tanks, some divisions preferred to go on foot so they could be the fast response action in case there is an ambush. The convoy left leaving the HQ with half of their troops and without anti-tank cannons. Alisa, Rukuriri, and Christian were three of the many students who left to take the city. Lucy wanted to go, but she was ordered to stay and protect the HQ, she would go in case Alexandria has problems.

The march was long, boring and made more than one feel paranoid towards the environment. Even Christian felt paranoid knowing that the Italians might be watching them right now.

"Alexandria… 50 kilometers" Christian said through the radio.

"I don't like this… This is way too quiet, Kuromorimine isn't known for being quiet" Alisa said.

"Shh… I think I heard something" Rukuriri said as she turned off her tank.

All the vehicles did the same, the infantry made foxholes as fast as they could to take cover in case of an ambush. They only heard birds, and the wind…

"Fucking bullshit… Turn on the vehicles," Christian said as he entered into his truck again.

Just after that the infantry heard a whistling sound that was becoming even louder and it was coming towards their direction. It was a tank shell that made a perfect hit on an American light tank M3 Stuart.

All the infantry got into their holes while Christian tried to hide inside the truck. Another shell got a British tank that was in front of the line.

"Does anybody see the tank?!" Rukuriri asked to the other tanks that were still operational

"Yes… There are 2 Panzer IVs on our right!" Alisa answered before shooting towards the directions of both German tanks.

The shell impacted the sand, all the tanks now focused their fire towards the position that Alisa said. After some minutes the first Panzer IV went down but not before destroying a Sherman and killing 7 soldiers.

The second Panzer IV retreated, this one was lucky to survive. But they didn't go back to the German HQ, the driver positioned the tank behind some bushes near to the entrance of Alexandria.

"How many people did you lose?" Rukuriri asked to one of the soldiers.

We lost 3 tanks and 7 soldiers… 3 British, 1 Australian and 3 Americans…" The soldier answered as he sat on the sand.

"Okay… Let's rest for a bit and we will keep our trip" Alisa said "Fucking Kuromorimine" she said to herself.

The soldiers drank water, reloaded their guns and chatted with their comrades. After 10 minutes they were back on the road. The soldiers that "Died" had to leave the battlefield just like a normal Sensha-Do match.

The panzer IV was still waiting for the allied convoy, the crew members were really scared knowing that their tank had taken serious damages. They heard the sound of the trucks and the tanks that were coming.

The allies didn't notice at first that there was a Panzer IV aiming at them from a bush. Until Alisa noticed it. She ordered all the tanks to aim at the bush.

"Fire!" ordered the commander of the Panzer IV.

"We can't fire!" The gunner answered to his commander.

"What?! What do you mean?!" The commander asked nervously knowing that the tanks were aiming at them.

"The mechanism it's fucked up, I can't shoot!" The gunner answered.

"May lord be with us" The commander said before being shot by the allies.

The allies were able to conquer the town, the only problem now was that Anzio or Kuromorimine might have heard the battle and might me mobilizing their troops to take the town. All the troops started making trenches, established a building to make all the radio communications and another building as the hospital.

The allies now had the threat that they were cornered from the south and south-west by Anzio and Kuromorimine, their only hope was on the east, but they didn't know that the HQ of Anzio was near to the Allied HQ.

"Now what?" Christian asked while lighting another cigarette.

"Now… We wait orders" Rukuriri said as she went and started talking with some soldiers and with Alisa.

"Are you okay?" Rukuriri asked the American girl.

"Yeah… Why?" Alisa answered.

"Okay… I just want to be sure" Rukuriri answered as she offered Alisa a cup of tea.

"Thanks" She said as she grabbed the cup of tea.

The Australian soldiers kept mounting guard on the trenches, and they putted snipers and anti-tank personnel on the windows of some buildings. They didn't notice that behind a big mountain of sand there were Italian and German soldiers that were waiting orders from Erika, Maho or Anchovy to attack. They had the advantage of having a sniper with them and some of the soldiers apart from going with their rifles of sub-machine guns they carried Panzerschrecks and Panzerfausts. So they could easily take out the tanks.

"How many wounded do we have?" Christian asked after he contacted the HQ to tell them that they have captured Alexandria

"Three" The medic said as she was cleaning her hands "Two got hit on their arms and another one on the leg" she continued as she grabbed bandages and went to attend the wounded

The soldiers that weren't mounting guard were trying to catch some sleep, planned where to keep the food and ammunition or helped the crew of the tanks in case they needed help.

At the allied HQ:

It was night by now, Lucy was cleaning her rifle after it jammed with sand during a small gunfight with a small patrol from Kuromorimine near the Italian HQ. She was outside sitting in front of a campfire alone.

She didn't care what happened all around her she was worried about the objective of taking Alexandria. She felt someone coming and sitting next to her, it was Kay who couldn't sleep knowing that one of her teammates was ambushed.

"Hi" Kay said as she sat down.

"Hey… Need something?" Lucy asked.

"Just wanted to talk" The American commander said as she drank water.

"Okay…" The Australian said as she finally relaxed.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Kay asked "You don't need to answer it if you don't want to"

"Go ahead" Lucy said.

"Be honest… Do you feel something for Assam? I mean, do you think she is pretty, or something like that?" Kay asked making Lucy really uncomfortable.

Both girls didn't know that Assam and Rosehip were listening to them talking, they stayed quiet so they didn't scare Lucy or Kay.

"Well…" Lucy said "I think she is cute, but it's so weird to talk to her after the press thought that I was flirting with her… I just said that she had a cute name that's all, but yeah I think she is pretty" Lucy finished as she covered her face from embarrassment.

Assam started blushing after hearing the confession, she walked with Rosehip and sat near the place where Lucy and Kay were talking.

"Looks like somebody is in love" Rosehip joked as she tried to make her friend smile.

"Jesus, Rosehip… I'm not ready for having another boyfriend right now" Assam said as she thought that Rosehip meant that another boy was in love with Assam.

"I'm talking about the Australian girl" Rosehip answered annoyed "So… What do you think of her" she whispered to the blonde girl.

"Well… I don't really know a lot about her but…" Assam started to blush again "She is really protective, I just feel awkward about all of this… Don't get me wrong I feel safe being near her it's just that we started with the wrong foot" she ended.

Rosehip didn't say anything more but just yawned and pretended to me asleep as she rested her head of Assam's legs. The plan of Rosehip was to make Assam and Lucy know each other a bit more.

Lucy decided to sit next to Assam, making both of them look into another direction. Both girls didn't know what to talk about, until Assam started the talking.

"So… You are from Australia?" Assam asked trying not to sound offensive.

"Yeah, from Canberra" Lucy answered as she saw her slouch hat.

"Why did you move to Japan?" Assam asked again.

"After my father died… My mother was really broken from the loss of my father and she tried to commit suicide once… So my uncle from part of my mother offered to take care of me while my mother was in hospital" Lucy answered "After my mother got better she said that I should stay in Japan… She was still mentally unstable, also she knew that I was under good protection. My uncle used to work as a police officer so he would be really protective when I first moved to Japan" Lucy finished.

"Oh…" Assam said.

"Now… Why did you join Sensha-Do?" Lucy asked to Assam.

"Well… I was really interested in tanks, also because Christian wanted me to do Sensha-Do… At first I wasn't secure with the team that I had but after the first match I felt more confident with myself and well… That's how I ended up" Assam answered.

"And… Why did you break up with Christian?" Lucy asked surprising Assam.

"Well… Let's say that Sensha-Do took a lot of my free time, and I wasn't paying attention to Christian. After that we started to argue because he started to smoke and he cheated on me with another girl from my classroom." Assam sighed "We finally broke up when he slapped me after he insulted my bigger brother" she finished.

"Shit… Didn't know that, I'm sorry" Lucy said as she looked down.

"You don't need too" Assam said as she rested her head on Lucy's shoulder making the Australian girl feel uncomfortable.

"I see that you spend a lot of time with the girl that looks way to comfy sleeping there… Is she your sister?" Lucy asked.

Assam giggled as she tried to find a more comfortable place on Lucy's shoulder to rest her head.

"Nope, she is a good friend of mine… She just doesn't know what personal space means" Assam said as she moved closer to Lucy and started cuddling with her.

"Oh.." Lucy answered


	7. Chapter 7

The day that they planned the attack was horrible, there was fog and also a sandstorm. Neither the Axis nor the Allies wanted to risk troops to see if they find the enemy, the troops that were waiting for the order to attack Alexandria were the most affected ones by the sand storm. Their rifles jammed they weren't able to see anything unless it was extremely close, and the radio that they had wasn't working because of the sand.

At the Axis HQ:

Erika was getting nervous of the situation just like Maho, all the troops were ordered to stay in their tents unless they went to seek for food, water or wanted to go to the bathroom. The communications were failing due to the sandstorm that affected everyone.

"Commander, we still haven't had any news about our scout team… Should we send a searching party?" Erika asked

"No… We can't risk any troops with this weather, we have masks that they can use but we will be forced to make hand on hand combat" Maho answered

"But commander, we don't know if they kept their positions or not… Or maybe they were captured" Erika protested trying to put her googles and mask

Maho just sighed as she allowed Erika to send a searching party for their scout team, Should they really send a searching party? The report that they had from the Panzer IV was that they were well equipped and had anti-tank cannons. The searching party consisted of 3 Panzer IVs, 2 Panthers and a halftrack.

Maho putted her mask and went to check the status of the camp, she wasn't surprised seeing that most of her soldiers were out with their masks. She went to the radio tent to check if they could finally contact with both scouting teams.

"Could you finally repair the communications?" Maho asked as she took out her mask

"We were able to communicate with them, but the signal it's too fragile" The radio operator said "The scout team said that the town looks less defended than expected" She continued

"I see, may I tank with the commander of the scout team?" Maho asked

"Sure" The operator said as she passed the microphone and headsets to her commander

"We… We have bad ne… The ital.… wiped ou… send help" The transmission said as it was interrupted

"What did they say?" the operator asked

"Something about the Italians, I don't know if they were wiped out or they wiped out the defenses of the town" Maho said as she left the tent

The weather improved, it was cloudy but there wasn't any more a sandstorm. There was still fog, Maho started to worry about Erika and her searching team. 20 minutes passed as she heard the sound of tracks.

The searching party was back, she was surprised to see that from the only vehicles that came back were Erika's tank and the halftrack. Erika got down from her tank but didn't say anything to her commander, she just ordered a pair of soldiers to keep an out for the prisoners that they got.

"Erika…" Maho said as she followed the blonde girl

"Leave me alone" Erika said as she walked faster trying not to see her commander

"Erika!" Maho shouted, making Erika finally stop "What happened?" She asked

"Nothing" Erika said as she sighed and continued her way to the medical tent.

"Can you please look at me for the love of god?" Maho said annoyed grabbing Erika's shoulder

Erika turned making her commander freeze in fear, she was nose bleeding and had some bruises on her face. Maho waited outside the tent as she waited for Erika to get bandaged, when she saw her coming out of the tent she stepped in front of her.

"We… found the scout team…" Erika finally decided to talk

"Where are they?" Maho asked as she looked around looking for the scouts.

"Th… It was my fault…" Erika blamed herself

Maho looked at Erika who was now sitting on the floor covering her face with one of her hands, Maho kneeled in front of her just to notice that Erika was nose bleeding again.

"I ordered them to engage the enemy… We thought that the city wasn't well defended, we were able to take down a pair of tanks from Saunders… I, I just got carried away and charged deeper into the city making me a vulnerable objective" Erika said "half of our team, including the scout team made a wrong turn and entered into a narrow path. They got destroyed one by one, the Italians just gave a bit of suppressing fire for the halftrack to evacuate…" She finished

Maho just sighed as she got up and went to the captive allied soldiers that were sitting with their hand tied behind their backs. She saw that there were more than 20 captives, most of them belonged to Saunders. She went to her tent, sat on a chair and stared at the map for a while before standing up and going to the radio tent to communicate with Anzio.

"Communicate me with Anzio" Maho said

"I just communicated with them" the radio operator said a bit scared by the tone of her voice

"What did they say?" Maho asked

"T… They said that they want you and Erika to meet her tonight at their HQ" The operator answered still scared

Maho left the tent and told Erika that they had to meet with Anchovy that night. Erika was also confused about the invitation by the Italian commander, the radio operator also said that Anchovy sounded a bit too excited even if she lost 10 soldiers during the attack to Alexandria.

Both girls went and met Anchovy at the place that Anchovy had indicated through her radio, Erika and Maho went with some guards just in case they were ambushed or they suffer an attack during the meeting.

"Hey… Let me do the talking okay?" Maho said to Erika before they entered the tent.

"Alright" Erika answered and smirked

"You might be thinking why I asked you to come tonight" Anchovy said

"Yeah… You sound too happy" Maho said

"Well…" Anchovy giggled "Let's say that we were able to capture a small outpost that the Australians did around 10 kilometers from their HQ" Anchovy finished

Both Maho and Erika looked at each other, Anzio was able to capture a strategic point without help from Kuromorimine, Erika wanted to ask her if she was kidding but she remained silent.

"Is it well defended?" Maho asked as she was planning to move some troops to that outpost.

"Not really… It has some abandoned building that could be useful for cover, but the structure isn't really stable." Pepperoni said

"At least you made trenches right?" Erika finally asked

"Yes, we also made a pair of positions to locate tanks or cannons. We can strike the HQ with our artillery from that outpost" Anchovy said

"It's risky" Carpaccio added, "But we managed to take all the Australian soldiers as prisoners, and we didn't see any radios so the HQ might not be informed that we captured one of their outposts" She said

At the allied HQ:

"They what?" Kay asked in surprise to a survivor who managed to escape without being taken prisoner

"Th… They managed to conquer our outpost" The survivor repeated

"Shit… We might have underestimated Anzio" Sophia said to Darjeeling

"Hmm… Now we are in danger of an imminent attack. Perhaps we should reinforce this place until we take back that outpost" Darjeeling proposed

"But, most of our troops are at Alexandria. We might need to take some soldiers from the city and move them here" Kay said as she thought if her girlfriend's idea was good or not

"True… Do we still have heavy tanks?" Sophia asked

"What? You expect us to make a brute attack?" Darjeeling asked making Sophia a bit angry

"No, I want to make a joint operation of armor and infantry to take that outpost" Sophia answered

"What if… "Kay said before being interrupted by a soldier who shouted "INCOMING!".

The bombing campaign of Anzio had started, the objective was to weaken the allies by bombing them for some days and then charge with Italian and German armor. The shelling was intense, just in the first 3 hours of bombing that had taken out a pair of Crusader tanks, 3 trucks and killed more than 20 allied soldiers.

The allied commanders knew that they had to do something quick or they would be destroyed, they tried to call Alexandria to send them troops. Alexandria was under siege by 2 divisions of German infantry and 1 armored Italian division, the British and American troops were being pushed back and cornered into the coastal zone of the city. Christian who was in charge of the Australian troops was hiding in one of the coastal houses with a pair of guards that were protecting him.

"Fuck this" Mark said as he got out from his foxhole, putted a "bayonet" in his rifle (just a plastic knife)

"Mark! What are you doing?!" His officer asked him

"If I want to die I will die with honor! Who is with me?!" Mark shouted as he charged towards the Germans.

The Australians followed him, they all charged towards the Germans shouting and swearing. The Germans didn't retreat they decided to fight until the end, the Italians decided to retreat knowing that they were being overrun by the infantry, the Italian armored division moved their tanks near the entrance to the city so they could repel any kind of aid from the Allies.

The Allies managed to make a gap between the two divisions that were squeezing them, now the allies were on the offensive and with the aid of Alisa and Rukuriri they managed to push them back towards the entrance.

"I request backup right now!" A German soldier ordered to one of the Italian tanks

"We can't, it's too dangerous" one of the commanders answered

"We are retre…" The German said before being shot by one American soldier

The Italians knew they were screwed as they could see the silhouettes of their comrades and behind them the silhouettes of the British and the Australians who were chasing them with their bayonets. One of the Italian commanders got out of his tank and said

"Retreat! We are covering you!" he said

"We won't retreat!" One of the German soldiers who was shooting at the allies answered

"It wasn't a question it was an order!" He shouted as he entered his tank

The Italian tanks managed to destroy one American tank and immobilize Rukuriri´s tank, she used her tank as cover for the infantry thing that was a terrible mistake. Another Italian tank shot the British tank destroying it.

The allies managed to push the axis out of the city, but they were demoralized, tired and lost a lot of good soldier and material that they could have used. After the battle Alisa tried to contact the HQ, there wasn't any luck the artillery ruined the line of communications between the HQ and Alexandria.

"Commander!" A soldier shouted to Alisa "Come see this!" he continued, he sounded concerned making Alisa run as fast as she could

"What is it?" Alisa asked to the soldier

"She is Lucy, she said that they need help at the HQ. They are being shelled by the Italians" The soldier answered as he pointed at Lucy who was trying to catch her breath

"I'm not in charge of the Australian troops, but… I will go and help at the HQ" Alisa said as she walked towards her tank "Give her water or food" she said

"Don't worry… I'm okay" Lucy said as she refused the water. Her face was a total mess of sweat and sand

"How many losses did they have at the HQ?" another soldier asked

"Before I left I counted 20 dead, 3 trucks and 2 Crusaders" Lucy answered before she fell to the ground. "How about you?" Lucy asked

"Well, we were more than 200 soldiers and we had 5 tanks. 50 of them got killed and 60 got injured. And we lost 4 of our tanks." The soldier answered

Lucy smirked before finally falling to the ground, her legs couldn't carry her anymore she was exhausted

"Get that girl to the medical tent right now!" one officer shouted

"Yes sir!" Two Australian soldiers answered as they carried Lucy all the way to the tent.

The following day Lucy woke up in the hospital, she looked around and saw all the soldiers that were wounded during the battle. She saw that Kay was sitting next to her.

"You finally woke up" Kay said as she smirked to the Australian soldier

"Who much did I sleep?" Lucy asked to the American commander

"I don't know, when I arrived they told me that you had fainted after telling them that we needed help in the HQ" Kay answered

"Is she finally awake?" Somebody asked from outside the tent

"Yeah, come in" Kay answered

"We got worried back at the camp, we thought that you got killed" Sophia said as she hugged Lucy

"I'm okay… Wait, what happened to the rest?" Lucy asked to her commander

"They are okay…. We are now bombing the Italians, we thought that we were going to launch the counteroffensive when you feel better" Sophia said

"Don't worry, you shouldn't delay the attack just because of me" Lucy said as she coughed

"After all, I heard that a British soldier managed to push back the German offensive all by himself" Lucy said

"Yeah, it was a suicidal attack. But it was the best thing that we could have done… They should promote him" A wounded soldier said

"You should rest… Everybody its waiting for you at the HQ" Kay said to Lucy as she left the tent with Sophia

Kay and Sophia stopped next to the car that transported them from the HQ to Alexandria.

"Why didn't you tell her that the British gunner was also worried about her?" Sophia asked

"Because, now it's not the time to think about love. First we capture the outpost and then I will tell her" Kay answered

The trip was boring but paranoid as both commanders didn't have any topic of discussion. When they arrived they got overwhelmed by questions made by Darjeeling about the situation of Alexandria and how many soldiers were still alive.

"Darling please…" Kay said "One question at the time" she continued

"How is the situation in Alexandria?" Darjeeling asked as she tried to calm down

"They got hit pretty bad, they lost 4 tanks and 50 soldiers… Rukuriri was one of the tanks that got destroyed" Kay said

"Have you told Lucy the plan?" Darjeeling asked

"Yes… But she said that we shouldn't worry about her" Kay said

Assam was helping the wounded in the medical tent, she offered her help while she waited for another mission. Rosehip got wounded during the bombing, so Assam and Orange Pekoe decided to take care of her until she got better.

"Any news from Alexandria?" Rosehip asked to Orange Pekoe who was taking care of her

"From what I heard, they suffered more than us… Rukuriri got destroyed as she used her tank as protection for the infantry" Orange pekoe answered

"Do you think that we will win this fight?" Rosehip asked

"I don't think so… Until we capture the outpost and take the Italian HQ we might lose" Assam answered while she was helping another soldier

Some days passed and with that days there were more artillery bombings, but there were more inaccurate making the damage less alarming. They still managed to kill some soldiers and destroy vehicles.

3 days passed, it was the day. Today the allies would make the counterattack on the captured outpost and manage to take Anzio out of the fight. Lucy went to the allied HQ alongside Mark and some soldiers who volunteered to take part of the offensive.

"Today… Today it's the day that we will take Anzio out of the fight!" Sophia said

"If you see somebody being wounded drag them into a safe place and call a medic. Don't try to be a hero" Darjeeling continued

"The tanks will go first, the infantry will follow behind. If a tank gets destroyed take cover and wait for another tank to cover you" Kay finished

All of the soldier and tanks marched towards the occupied outpost. The first 5 kilometers were really relaxed with weak spots of Italian and German resistance. The real fight began when they were 3 kilometers away from the objective, the German cannons started shooting to the American and British tanks. The German and Italian machineguns followed suppressing the infantry making them take cover in rocks or in the foxholes that the Italians did.

"If we don't do anything now we will be destroyed!" Kay said as her tank continued shooting towards the outpost

"I know! But we need a distraction!" Sophia said

"I will be the distraction" Rosehip said as she started going forward

"Rosehip don't say nonsense I won't let you sacrifice yourself" Darjeeling said

"Please Darjeeling I want to do it!" Rosehip protested

"Let her do it…" Assam said, "I trust her" She continued

"Alright… Rosehip you can go, try not to get blown up" Darjeeling said

Rosehip went as fast as she could towards the fortified position, making the antitank cannons focus their fire in the Crusader. Rosehip managed to take out of service one of the cannons and kill 3 soldiers before being destroyed by a German soldier with a Panzerfaust.

The infantry were taking serious damages. They were close to the trenches now, so Mark decided to make again a bayonet charge, this time he would get shot in the stomach while we was cleaning the trench alongside Lucy and some American soldiers.

"I'm hit!" Mark screamed

"Hang on! I got you!" Lucy said as she carried Mark into a house that was under allied control.

"Medic!" Lucy shouted

"Going!" a medic shouted before being killed by a sniper who entrenched herself in a house in front of the one where Lucy was

"Sniper!" A soldier shouted while shooting his rifle

The allies managed to take the small outpost in 3 hours. They lost 15 soldiers and 30 got wounded. And captured more than 100 Italian and German soldiers. Lucy went and saw all the weapons that they now had and the equipment, she was scared knowing that they could get another counter attack by the Italians or the Germans in any minute

"You alright?" Lucy asked to Assam who was sitting alone next to her tank

"No…" Assam said as she looked Lucy at her eyes "I… I really worried when they told me that you fainted in Alexandria. And now they took down Rosehip" She continued

"You did?" Lucy asked

Assam just nodded before resting her head on Lucy's shoulder

"Hope I'm not making you feel uncomfortable" Assam said

"You aren't" Lucy answered moving herself closer to Assam making both of them blush, Lucy wanted to confess her to Assam but she didn't know if she had another boyfriend or if she felt the same for her.

The night came, the allies made their forces split in two and made the British team protect the HQ in case while the Australians and the Americans stayed in the outpost. They sent part of their teams to Alexandria to reinforce it in case Kuromorimine wants to attack again.

"Commander" An American soldier said

"Yes?" Kay said

"You might want to see this" The soldier guided Kay to the exit of the outpost where they saw they saw all the group of Anzio without their weapons.

"What the fuck?" Sophia asked

"We surrender…" Anchovy said, we lost all our forces. And also Kuromorimine wanted us to surrender thinking that we aren't strong enough

"What is the trick?" Kay asked crossing her arms

"Nothing… We will give you back all the soldiers that we held captive only if you don't tell Kuromorimine that we surrendered" The Italian commander said

"I don't know… I thought there were more soldiers" Sophia said

"We are all that is left… We swear" Pepperoni said

"Alright, It's a deal" Kay said as she hand shacked with Anchovy


	8. Chapter 8

*Some days later after Italy surrendered*

At the Kuromorimine HQ:

Maho and Erika were sleeping peacefully knowing that their artillery attack made a huge impact on the Allied HQ, what they didn't know was that Anzio surrendered after the failed attack on Alexandria. Outside the tent were both Commander and Vice-commander were sleeping there were some soldiers and officers that were arguing about who should tell them that now they were cornered in the HQ.

"You should tell them" One of the officers said to the radio operator

"Nope, I won't enter there." The operator refused

"Shouldn't we wait until they wake up?" One recruit asked

"We can't wait, the allies are on their way" The officer answered

"Fine! I will go" The operator finally accepted the request and entered the tent

The operator saw that the tent was a mess of maps and books, perhaps both commander and vice-commander stayed until late planning strategies. The operator cleared her throat and called

"Commander…" She said as she poked Maho

"Hm?" Maho made a lazy answer

"We… We need to talk about Anzio" The operator said as she feared the response of Maho

Maho didn't say anything, she got up, got her hat and went outside the tent to meet the nervous captains and officers that were outside. Maho didn't know what was happening, as she asked about the situation the officers would make silly answers or lie about the real situation.

Maho didn't believe anything, she finally knew about the situation when they heard the first bombs impacting. All the soldiers ran into the trenches and dugouts, Maho ran into the tent to wake up Erika and make her seek shelter in one of the trenches. The allies were using the Italian artillery against the Axis, the objective was to bomb them for 2 days and then attack them from North, South and East.

The bombing lasted 4 hours. When the bombing ceased, most of the soldiers remained in their trenches as they feared another bombing, the bombing killed 30 soldiers, wounded 60 soldiers and destroyed most of their anti-tank weapons. The prisoners were also moved to the trenches by the German guards even under the threat of Erika and her bad experience with those prisoners.

"So we have them cornered huh?" Maho asked annoyed to one of the officers that lied to her

At the allied outpost:

Lucy was mounting guard in one of the guard towers that aimed for the allied HQ, she had a strange dream in which she was older and had children but she didn't know if she had a husband, or if she was a single mother.

"Hey…" Mark said as she touched Lucy's arm

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lucy asked as she saw Mark

"The medic said that I was okay to make activities today, and also the American commander wanted to talk to you" The British soldier answered

Lucy came down stairs and went to the building where kay was waiting for the order of attacking Kuromorimine's HQ, as she walked outside she heard the mix of Sophia shouting "Fire!" followed by the cannons unleashing hell on the Axis HQ. Lucy arrived at the HQ office, took a deep breath and entered the building.

"Wanted to see me?" Lucy asked to Kay who was looking at the maps and listening to the radio alongside the radio operator

"Yeah, wanted to know if you are alright" Kay asked as she offered the Australian soldier a seat.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm really worried" Lucy answered as she sat next to Kay

"We are all worried" Kay said

"I don't really think you called me here just to ask me that" Lucy asked as she got up

"Nope… I want to know if you would like to guard Alexandria and attack with them" Kay said "Don't get me wrong it's just that the Italian commander said that the flank that we are going to attack its more fortified than the other two" Kay added

"Okay" Lucy answered as she walked outside and saw the truck that was waiting for the soldiers that were going to Alexandria.

The trip was short, all the soldiers started patrolling around and getting into their positions as there might be an attack by the Germans. Lucy stayed as Christian's guard in his HQ, he only stayed there and only got out to ask something to the radio operator or to smoke as smoking inside was prohibited.

*After 2 days*

It was today, today they would finally take the HQ and claim victory in El Alamein. At first everything started as planned for the allies, the allies were squeezing the Germans from all the fronts. The plan started to fail as they were at the outskirts of the HQ.

Maho ordered the troops to hold their fire until they were really close so they could make heavy casualties, the first to engage against the heavily fortified position was Darjeeling's and Naomi's platoons, the first casualty was the only surviving crusader tank that offered themselves as a protection for the infantry.

During the firefight Naomi and the American troops made an advance taking one trench but with heavy loses, half of the soldiers were killed before they got to the trench. Naomi's tank got damaged on its tracks so now they were a big target for the enemy to destroy but the surviving cannons were focusing their fire on Darjeeling's tank knowing that their tank was the real threat for Maho and Erika. So Naomi's tank crew managed to repair the tracks and get back into action as they were supported by the infantry who were giving suppressive fire through the trenches.

Christians platoon still didn't engage, their flank was strangely clear. They were able to take part of the HQ, what they didn't know was that they were in middle of an ambushed settled by Erika who wanted revenge.

From the buildings the German soldiers started to shoot the allied troops that were know surrounded from left and right by the entrenched German soldiers. Lucy ordered the soldiers to enter the houses and take cover there, she entered a house alongside Christian and Mark. A sniper was waiting for them upstairs, Mark was the first one to enter the room only to be stabbed in his stomach by the sniper. Lucy reacted by punching the sniper and trying to disarm her, the struggle continued 5 minutes before Lucy managed to finally disarm the sniper after punching and kicking each other.

She got up and carried Mark to safety as he was wounded, a pair of soldiers assisted the wounded Australian soldier. Then, they heard a shot from behind them, Christian had shot Lucy on her back.

Lucy just fell to her knees as she started letting tears run through her cheeks, before being shot another two times of her back, the soldiers that were helping her rushed to Christian tackling him and arresting him.

"Do you know what you did?!" One of the soldiers asked

"This is considered betrayal! LET ME GO!" Christian shouted as she struggled to break free from the two soldiers that were holding him

"You just shot one of your soldier for the love of god!" The other soldier said as he pressed his knee on Christian's back

The shouting got the attention of a wounded German soldier that was still in the building, he walked towards the shouting and surrendered after he saw the two allied soldiers.

"What happened?" The German asked as he sat on the floor

"This fucker shot one of our teammates" One of the soldiers answered

"IT WASN'T ME!" Christian said

"Liar" The other soldier said

The other allied soldiers that were under the command of Christian were pushing deeper into the HQ, making Kuromorimine putting all their strength into repelling the Australian offensive. It was a big mistake for Maho making Darjeeling's and Kay's forces join as one and making a big hit in another position.

With Maho and Erika:

"Erika, I will deal against St. Gloriana, can you deal with Saunders?" Maho said as she got to her tank

"Consider it done!" Erika answered as she also entered her tank

Both tanks started their engines and rushed towards the battle, the battle was getting in favor of the Allies but now with Erika and Maho as a threat the situation was now difficult to determine a winner side.

"Darjeeling!" Alisa called through the radio

"Yes?" Darjeeling answered

"We have a problem here, Erika decided to join the battle… We are under-"Alisa said before being blown up by Erika's tank

"Alisa?!" Darjeeling asked before being distracted by an explosion in front of their tank. Maho finally arrived and was in their decisive battle St. Gloriana vs Kuromorimine

Meanwhile Kay's and Naomi's tanks stayed together as they were searching for Erika's tank that was still around. They found it after a shell bounced in Kay's armor

"Shit" Kay said as she tried to find out where the tank was hiding

Another two shells were shot by Erika's tank before Kay or Naomi finally managed to find where the shoots were coming from. Both American tanks turned and faced the heavy German tank that was shooting at them.

Naomi fired first followed by Kay, both shells bounced from Erika's tank. The German tank manage to damage part of the armor of Naomi's tank, both American tanks shot again damaging the tracks of Erika's tank.

Naomi shot down while she was trying to make her tank outflank the German tank, the tank managed to make a direct hit to the rear part of the Sherman tank. Now Erika had to fight against Kay alone, she didn't know that Naomi was just a distraction so Kay could outflank Erika. She knew it after they got hit behind them making the rear started to burn, the turret managed to turn and shoot at the American tank making both tanks explode and taking them out at the same time.

Meanwhile Maho and Darjeeling were still battling, both tanks couldn't hit each other. And infantry wasn't allowed to intervene for neither of both sides. The first hit was made by St. Gloriana taking out part of Maho's front shield making it a vulnerable side.

"Loaded!" Orange Pekoe said

Assam shot again but that shot missed as Maho's tank managed to damage the turret, making it more difficult to turn. Both tanks continued shooting at each other for a long time making all the surviving allied soldiers and the prisoners to stay in silence as they watched the battle from a safe distance.

A hit was made now in St. Gloriana's rear making the tank to stop moving. Now Maho had the advantage that Darjeeling's tank only needed one more shot to be destroyed.

Assam shot and impacted Kuromorimine's track, making the tank also be in a situation of danger. Both tanks looked at each other and shot at the same time. The first one to rise the white flag was St. Gloriana and then Kuromorimine, at first they thought that Kuromorimine won that match after all Alisa, Kay, Rukuriri and Rosehip were destroyed and Christian was "arrested for treason"

"Axis, surviving tanks… Zero, surviving infantry… Zero" The radio said "Allies, surviving tanks… Zero, surviving infantry…" She continued

Both allies and axis were silent as they were waiting for the announcer to finish talking, they didn't know that Sophia was still alive and was the responsible for capturing the antitank cannons.

"Surviving infantry… One" The announcer "The allies are victorious!" She announced

All the allies started to cheer as they rushed towards Sophia who was sitting next to the destroyed crusader tank. All the girls started cheering and laughing, they even invited Kuromorimine to celebrate even if they lost they made a great defense.

"Assam…?" Sophia asked

"Yeah?" The British gunner asked to the Australian commander

"Can you come with me please?" Sophia asked again as she guided Assam towards a building

"What is it?" Assam asked

"Lucy got shot, she wants to talk to you" Sophia answered as she left the room letting Assam and Lucy alone

Assam hugged Lucy and started sobbing

"Don't worry… I'm okay" Lucy said as she broke from the hug

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Assam said as she tried not to cry anymore

Lucy just smiled and gave Assam another hug. The celebrations continued for a while before they made their journey towards the airport so they could travel to Ooarai to make the official ceremony and give everybody their condecorations.


	9. Chapter 9

The battle was over, the allies were victorious. The allies started cheering, crying and shouting as they saw Kay´s and Darjeeling's tanks passing by.

All of the school met together in Ooarai, they wanted to make the celebration there so they could see Miho one more time before every school goes into their respective ships. All the schools started talking with each other.

Maho decided to stay alone watching the image of Mika and her. Until Erika sat next to her and started talking

"Commander… It was an honor to fight with you" Erika said

"You don't need to be so formal when we aren't training" Maho said as she smirked

"Sorry" Erika apologized

"May I have your attention please" a woman said through a speaker

"We will start the ceremony for the representation of the battle of El Alamein" A man said "When you hear your name please stand up and come to get your present" he finished

The announcers called a lot of girls and boys to give them a present or a "condecoration" for the actions they did in battle.

"Nishizumi Maho?" The announcer called. Maho stood up and went to get her condecoration "For your bravery and for not retreating we give you the Iron Cross" the announcer said before being interrupted

"May I ask Itsumi Erika to come and get the present with me?" Maho asked

"Itsumi Erika" The announcer called, putting the Iron Cross to both German commanders.

"Now let's give the presents to St. Gloriana" The female announcer said making all of the schools started cheering

"Rosehip and Rukuriri" The male announcer said "for your bravery and for sacrificing yourselves to protect your friends" the announcer said giving both girls a present.

"Assam and Orange Pekoe" The female announcer said "for helping the wounded during the battles" the announcer gave both crew members a pin that symbolized the Red Cross.

"Now… Before we finish let's give a loud cheer to ANZAC High School who finally got into Sensha-Do after being banned 10 years ago" The male announcer said, "also I wanted to call the daughter of the soldier Richard Bishop, that man saved my life back in Afghanistan… Now he is resting in peace" The ex-soldier said before he started crying

"Please, Lucy Bishop from ANZAC High School, come to get your present" the female announcer said

Lucy started walking as tears started to run down through her cheeks, apart from getting the condecoration for saving a life, she got a small sculpture of a medic dragging a wounded soldier from the battlefield.

After the ceremony all the schools stayed together to have dinner. Even Kuromorimine stayed, after all they arranged to meet with Miho and with Maho's mother.

"Are you expecting someone else to come?" Erika asked

"No, but that girl seems pretty familiar…" Maho said as she approached the girl with long brown hair.

"Excuse me mi…" Maho said to the girl before she turned around "Mika?!" Maho said surprised

"Yeah… You didn't recognize me did you?" Mika giggled

"Nope, it's that I never thought I would see you without your Kantele or your usual clothes, what are you doing here?" Maho asked to the Finnish girl

"I'm waiting for my sister, she said that she was coming with Miho" Mika answered

"Oh" Maho answered

"Did you miss me?" Mika giggled a bit

Maho answered by hugging the Finnish girl and giving her a kiss of her forehead

"Did that answer to your question?" Maho asked giving her girlfriend another kiss on the forehead

"Yes…" Mika said as she was blushing

"Um, Commander" Erika said in an awkward tone

"Oh…" Mika said blushing even more

Maho also started blushing, she forgot that Erika was watching them. She saw in the distance Miho who was waving at her alongside Alice. Maho just smiled and went to say hi to her little sister.

"You are back!" Miho said as she hugged tightly her bigger sister

"Yeah… Miho let go I can't breathe…" Maho said making Erika giggle "Looks like Erika wants a hug"

"I missed you…" Miho said to both Maho and Erika

"And we missed you too" Erika smirked and she hugged back Miho

"Maho…" Shiho said

"Yes?" Maho asked making eye contact with her mother

"Congratulations…" Shiho said to her daughter as she tried to intimidate Mika

"Thanks…" Maho said before being hugged by her mother

Mika went to a small shopping center with Alice so they could talk.

"So…" Mika said as she saw her little sister

"I… I miss…" Alice tried to tell her bigger sister that the misses her at home, she wants her to come back home with her and Chiyo

"Alice… You know that I can't, but if you want to during holidays, Christmas and New Year I can go and visit you both" Mika said

With Kay and Darjeeling:

Kay and Darjeeling were talking with some members from Anzio and Kuromorimine about the funny and the most incredible moments of the trip.

"Darjeeling, can you come with me?" Kay asked

"Sure" Darjeeling answered

Both girls went into a small park and hid behind a tree so nobody could see them, Kay and Darjeeling started kissing each other, Darjeeling pushed Kay away a couple of times after she heard someone coming towards them.

"Kay… Stop" Darjeeling said

"Something wrong?" Kay asked as she saw her girlfriend

"I heard someone coming here" Darjeeling said as she saw a pair of girls who were also coming towards the small park.

"Wait… Aren't those Assam and Lucy?" Kay asked

"Yeah… What are they doing here?" Darjeeling said coming closer

So… What are you going to do now?" Assam asked to the Australian soldier

"I think I will stay here in Japan, I really like it here" Lucy answered

"I wanted to tell you that congratulations for winning a condecoration…" Assam said "Never knew your father saved a life" Assam continued

"He saved 3 lives, but the other two died due to the blood loss" Lucy said

"Hey… This might sound weird but" Assam said and started blushing "You know, since the day that you considered my name as cute I felt a bit in love with you, I don't know if you feels the same it's just that I…" Assam continued

Lucy didn't say anything she just pushed Assam towards a large kiss, Assam was scared and wanted to push Lucy. But after a bit she finally calmed down. When they broke the kiss they looked at each other in the eyes, giggled and gave a short kiss on their lips

"Finally!" Kay said as she came with Darjeeling

Both girls couldn't stop blushing, they even couldn't talk from the embarrassment.

"It isn't that bad!" Kay said "Alisa now starts annoying me because I'm lesbian" Kay continued giggling making Darjeeling giggle as well

With Erika and Maho:

"What are you planning to do now?" Erika asked to her commander

"Maybe I will stay a pair of days here in Ooarai, after all I arranged a date with Mika for tonight" Maho said "You?"

"I will go back to our school, or maybe to Pravda. They invited me to spend a pair of days there" Erika answered "And don't get too romantic with Mika tonight" Erika winked and giggled as she left towards the airport.

At first Maho didn't understand what she meant, she finally understood it when she asked it to Mika.

With Lucy and Sophia:

Sophia and Lucy were both sitting together as they texted their respective families to tell them that they came back and told them that they were going to stay a pair of days in Ooarai.

"So… You finally kissed Assam huh?" Sophia asked as she winked to Lucy

"Yeah…" Lucy answered as she saw again the sculpture of the Australian medic

"I never thought you were a lesbian, I always thought you liked boys" Sophia said as she texted her boyfriend

"I never told anyone that I liked girls, even my cousin that spends all the time with me never knew that I was a lesbian" Lucy answered as she blushed

"Oh… Anyways I thinks this belongs to you now" Sophia said as she gave Lucy a beret

"And this?" Lucy asked confused

"Well, after the trial for treason we decided to overthrow Christian from his charge and we decided to put you in his place" Sophia answered "So now you are my vice-commander!" Sophia continued before she hugged Lucy

Lucy didn't say anything, she hugged Sophia before her commander finally left leaving her alone


	10. Chapter 10

*10 years later*

Maho woke up earlier than usual, she saw that Mika (Now her wife) was still sleeping. She wanted to wake her up knowing that they were going to be late for work, until she saw watch that marked that it was 5 AM.

She woke up to make breakfast, in the dining room there were a lot of photos. Maho saw some of those images, those images showed the day that Mika and Maho finally got married, an image of all the schools that took part of El Alamein, an image of Maho – Mika – Erika and Clara (Yes because I wanted to ship Erika with Clara :v). And the images of both families Shimada and Nishizumi.

There were other pictures like the one of Mika kissing Maho's cheek. Maho giggled as she saw that photo reminding her the first "date" that they had.

"Something smells nice…" Mika said as she hugged Maho from the back

"I couldn't sleep so I made breakfast" Maho said as she kissed her wife's hand. "I still can't believe that Erika and Clara are dating" Maho continued as she kept looking that photo

"Me neither" Mika said as she went to help Maho with the breakfast

"I had a nightmare last night" Maho said as she looked at her coffee

"Let me guess… The nightmare about the beaten up Erika?" Mika asked

"Yeah… Sorry for having that frequent nightmare it's just that I can't get that image out of my head" Maho said

Mika finished her breakfast first and went to the bathroom to get a shower and change her clothing. She had to go to work at 7:30 AM while Maho had to go at 7:00 AM.

Maho finished changing her clothes and went down stairs, gave Mika a short kiss on her lips and started her way to work.

The day passed like any other day, only that Maho got a message from Erika saying that she was going to visit them with Clara.

"So Clara and Erika are visiting us?" Mika asked as she started to prepare the table.

"Yes, maybe we can ask them if they are into something romantic." Maho answered as she helped Mika to clean the table

*Knock* *Knock*

Erika and Clara were waiting for them outside, Maho opened the door and saluted them both before closing the door.

"It's being a long time since we last met" Erika said as she saluted Mika

"Yeah" Maho answered "Hey Erika, may I ask you something?" she asked

"Go on" Erika answered

"Why did you decided to start dating Clara?" Maho asked

"Well…" Erika tried to answer before looking at Clara who was blushing "Let's say that after I gave her a kiss during Christmas we started to meet each other more frequently, and she cared of me during a period of time when I had nightmares about me being beaten up.

With Assam and Lucy:

Lucy was sleeping while hugging Assam, both girls moved together after high school, now they were married and had 2 kids Khaled and Michael. Michael was younger than Khaled but he was less noisy than his bigger brother.

Lucy saw her ring and gave her wife a "Good morning" kiss before getting the kids ready to go to school, they taught them about lesbian parenthood, that love is love no matter if you like boys or girls.

"Good morning cutie" Lucy said to Assam

"Good morning… Are you going to wake up the kids?" Assam asked

"Yeah, you sleep a bit more" Lucy answered as she got out from bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Wake up boys, it's time to go to school" Lucy said as she tried to wake up the kids

"5 more minutes mom…" Khaled protested

"Your milkshakes will get cold" Lucy joked, she left the milkshakes in the microwave

"Okay…" Michael said as he got up from his bed

Both kids went to the dining room, drank their milks and prepared to go to class. Both kids went to the same school, there they would learn about Sensha-Do, infantry, etc.

"So… Now that we are alone" Lucy said as she kissed Assam's lips and neck, making the blonde girl let a small moan before pushing Lucy away

"Darjeeling and Kay are coming today" Assam said

"Oh, and have you heard anything from the other groups?" Lucy asked to her wife.

"I heard that Erika was dating Clara from Pravda" Assam answered

The day passed like every other day, until it was time to pick up the kids from school at 3:45 PM. Assam went and saw Michael crying and Kaled with a purple eye.

"Who did this to both of you?" Assam asked as she examined the wound

"A bad boy… And his father" Michael said between sobs

Assam took the kids home and told the story to Lucy, Lucy just reacted by going to the school and talk with the head teacher

"What happened with Khaled and Michael?" Lucy asked to the head teacher

"A kid punched Michael so Kaled protected him and got into a fight, so the father went and intervened. He asked Khaled's name and after he told him his name the father slapped and punched him for being a Muslim" The head teacher said

"And you didn't do anything?" Lucy said angrily

"Nope, we can't intervene. And we won't if it means about a Muslim" The head teacher said as he drank his coffee "maybe you should teach your child that Muslims don't get into fights because your religion it's about peace" he laughed

"Why do you think that we are Muslims?" Lucy asked

"Mainly because the name of the kid it's Arabic, also the name of his mother its Arabic" He answered

"Well. Let me tell you that you are horribly WRONG." Lucy said "Khaled doesn't have a religion, and also her mother it's a lesbian and I'm her wife" she added

"Well… uh, I will see what I can do" The head master said

Lucy came back home only to be greeted by Kay who was waiting for her at the door just to tell her that Assam, Darjeeling and the kids went shopping.

"So, how does it feel to be a mother?" Kay asked

"Feels good, we were scared when we Khaled was born. We weren't prepared" Lucy answered

"Uh huh, have you had any incidents related with Khaled?" Kay asked

"Well… Let's say that I got into an argument with the head master of his school because he wouldn't intervene into a fight that Khaled had because he was a 'Muslim' just because his and Assam's names comes from Arabic countries" Lucy answered

"Fucking asshole" Kay said

"Yeah…" Lucy said

Assam and Darjeeling finally arrived with the shopping bags, the four girls kept talking for a while until it was late, both Kay and Darjeeling stayed at Assam's and Lucy's house knowing that the trip was long and they didn't want to drive during night.

The end.

Note: I'm planning on making another fanfic following this story


End file.
